As electronic devices continue to become more sophisticated, these devices provide an increasing amount of functionality and features, and additionally these devices continue to have different forms, such as dynamically flexible devices or mechanically conformable devices, for example. As consumers demand increased functionality from electronic devices, there is a need to provide improved devices having increased capabilities while maintaining robust and reliable product configurations.